2001 a space love
by pinkblood4eva
Summary: psionic and condense are unhappy but then karkat happen and romance?


webcomic and condense were in the condense ship and hey were sad. why were they sad? they were sad because they had just found out sufferer was dead. webcomic had been sufferer's best buddy and so him being dead was sad. condense was sad to but that was because she knew webcomic could ever love her as much as he had loved sufferer.

but then condense had an idae! sh would use logic and reason ing to fix her dilemma. so she traverse down the long windowing halls of the battle shop nd found her way to the pilotsbay. websonic paid no attention to his imperious condensation as she spoke. you have not seen the sufferein sweeps so what o you have to worry about? but feelnigs are not logicl so it just made him sadder even though he is a computers and computers are made of logic.

am sad because he is dead! expacted webaconic and then he wiggled because he watted to die but could not becase he was ententacles. he was tentacomputer and then was sad. oh that is not good said condense and then she opulled out her trident webcomic is ee that you are sad an i will try and bring back your boy brined and she waved her trident and sufferer happened but inted of sufferer it was KRAKAT

there were tears in the websioncs eyes tho so he wasnt really taqking any attention to it all he saw was karkat and he smiled and it was really sweet it was almost heartwenching. but karkat who was not one the condensation ship was confused and upset becauwe wow its not jsut every day that you get transpired to a battleship int the middle of the univers? WHAT ETHE FUCK IS GOING ON HE ASked really loudly lathough not quite yelling because he was scares

sufferer we are back togethern! weboncics screamed and then wiggled more and karkat was quiered by it and looked at condence HOW DO I LEVE HREE he yelled but now he was yellin and condense smiled evil and said NO KRARAT YOU ARE STUCK AND YOU ARE SUFFERER and then karkat was like OH SHIT WAS IT SUFFERER and webcominc was whaling and said sufferer no remember me please we ale boyfriends?

ARE YOU TALKNIG ABOUT HOW ARE WE BOYVRIENDS? howled kitkat and he was already beginnign to try and find away out. the websonic was twistig and turnign in his tentacle bonds but kiarkat had already stomped around behind him and he coulnt turn that far. sufferfet what are you talkng about? noramlly he wouldh ave had somethig nasty and insulting to say because thats just the sort of dealio they had (although not kismitses!) but his heart was beraking becuase he didn't know the differnce and the condence was just sitting here and laughing!

yes! she tohught because if karkat kept this up and te webcomic thought that he no longer pities him then the websonic would be all hers! it was the perfect plan.

WE ARE BOYFRIEND BECAUSE I LOVE YOU and then through da power a love weobcini fell out of trentacles and ran around to see krickat and he was very angry and it was cute like he was a kitten oh sufferer you are here said pwinonic and you are short but that is cute i love you so fucking much and meanwhale condense laughed and walked out of the room you boys have fun bonding you have not been in each other in years and then she walked and webcomic was jumping up and down sufferer love me and then he kised him

now karakat was surprises and also very confusted because this troll was liek his frined sollux but he was older and bloodier and kind of also a computer but then the condensation said someting and he turned t her but then the websoniic was hugging him and then they kissed! and karkit fluffed up and began wigglings around but evn though he was a compute and weak and bloody and upset and maybe he even kissed back a little bit because karskat is such a sucker vfor romances and wow the pscisonics quaradnt crossings love caught hem by suprise he may have tears up a tiny bit

menwhile condense was in the next rom cackling because kratkat and weboncinc would ruin their realationshop and she would be able to sweep in and take her yellow boy for food. actual condensation condense then laughed and walked off to kill some children or womething. krakatak and webcominc were smoothing and then webcomic said on signless you are back and i am happy and patak said i am also happy but i am not signless i am karkat

but the websonic didn't unederstand. he looked at karate and frowned and raised his handss to touch the tiny trosll face. how what do you mean you are not the suffererer he asked? and his visor began to spark a litle bit because i decided he had a visor as well as his eyes and he just kept toucnhing his face and asking how? how? you are the soufferer who els e coule you be? and it waasd breaking karwakts heart but it was true he was nto the suffer

MAYBE SUFFERER IS MY INCEST OR karndykane said and turned away to stare at the floor really hard like almost as hard as there conversation was being. there was no face touching. so webcone starting stroking kakas hair and scrying you think he is your relation so you are like him but small wpsonic axed and then started licking the back of karkats head to make him happy and karkat wasnt happy he did not like togas in his hair

no karatoa didnt like that at all because although he lookes a lot like his realton they are not all that alike the sufferfer liekd it and he would purr but although karktat looked like a kitten and evern fluffed up liek one he wasnt one and he hissed and grumbekled and the psitonic stopped and blinked behinnd his metal. so he petted his hair instead and karkat kept growling but he ocould jsut not bring him to punch somenoe who was so down and also in love so he just said again i amnot the souffler stop that SHOT RIGHT NOW BEACAUSE THIS ISN NOT HEALTHY

I CAN'T STOP I AM LOVE IN WITH YOU AND I AM ALREADY UNHEALTHY LOOK AT ALL MY BLOOD EVERYWHERE and then womanic started sobbing and krakatoa made a sad fave. ITS OKAY I LOVE YOU TOO GIANTSOLLUX BUT I DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE LICK ME and its true he didn't like being licked and if anyone ever does not like you licking there hair you should stop and repect their woshes because therwise that is bad and isotonic wiggled son more

the psiconic nodded wisely liek a computer woudl if it weas a real person which eh is soth ats how it works and then karkat shoshpaped his fae genthly as he was sobbing and then touches his face instead in the msot tender way that a trol can toucha face. PLEASE STOP CRYING WISONCI karkat said and he was loud but he said ot really jently like on ly the son of the suffer could if the suffereret had a son an they kisesd agian but then the mosaiic stopped and raised his head but not surea why?

i'll tell you why its becaquse the condensation had come back from her baby huntign and waas crouched at the door to listen to see if they had bronken up yet becsusre that was the plan!

but she just herd smoothing so she jumped inside and yelled HAAA PSICHOTIC I CAUGHT YOU MAKING ON KROBAR AND NOT YOU WILL PAY an then she stab him with trident! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKASS FUCKASS SPOONIC I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE and karkat went god tier and had baby buttlerfly wings and yilled CONDENSE YOU HAVE TAPPED YOUR LAST SPOONONIC and flew at her with force of great

her imperical condenstation just laughed and laught as the buttlertier godkat flew at her with the greatest fo speeds and she raist her tridant but then as she did karklet grabbed it an SNAPE it was in halp! but hte condest wasn't gonogi to give pu that eaisily until she was pinched in the face with karlettes' fists HE WILLN EVER BE YOURS boomed karkat but even though she waa s losing the condendx laugehd NO BECAUSE HE IS DEAD SHE YELLED BQACK AND KARKAT REMMEBERED oh shit and then he shoved ehr over and went back to help he couldn ont let him die

as condense died she laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed some more becosy krkt would not could not save his boyfriend and karkat was crying over soporific like his tears would bring him back to ham and love would find a way but then bonobo coughd and said even if your not suffering i am glad you are here and that we was together and then he did. korkcap wept and bought psionic close to his bosom and ran his tongs through his hair YOU ALWAS WANTED ME TO DO THIS AND I WALLWAYS THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD BUT NOW I WILL

and he sobbed. oh boy did karpat sob. he pawes his claws through the witchonics hair and doubel down over him with brigta red tears dribblbing down his face. they reached his chin and fell to laand on the mystonics face but it did nothing. because not evern tears could bring him back to him because they werew only tears and not even godtears are magical. but!

the tears fell down into the visor of the psiiontech and they sparred and whirred bedcause they are made of computers as well and the spardks and the electrics zapped down through the psicons body and managed to jupstart his heart! and so the spyoniic opened his eyes (although karlton cold not see that) and he breathed!

OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ARE BREATH said kankan and he wrapped his arms around zionkink like a boa conscicker and they cried. YES I AM AND I LOVE YOU YOU SAVED ME then they shoved each others mouth tentacles down their vascular pipes BUT OH NO WE KILLED CONDENSE and they had and now they were cirminals! but in love criminals.


End file.
